Technical Field
The invention concerns the production of parts obtained in the technical area involving foundry casting and forging operations, and parts put through successive foundry casting then forging operations.
Description of the Related Art
The latter technology has been developed and described in the patent EP 119 365 utilized by the Applicant, in particular for the treatment of aluminum and/or aluminum alloy parts and light alloy parts.